In flagrante delicto
by lostloveloki
Summary: Thor's up for a spicy surprise when he walks into his brother's room unannounced. -a gift for sabinelagrande


Draped around the dark prince of Asgard was Lady Sif, the valiant, the beautiful, the beloved warrior woman whose tales were nearly legendary in the homes of Asgard. Loki sat on the edge of his bed, legs together for a change, panting heavily as she moved, swiftly shifting up and down his wanton body. She had one foot planted firmly on the floor, and the other knee pressed into the bed, using both as means to ease the frivolous ride she was embarking upon. Her body slapped down against his, fast and hard as he thrust his hips quickly up against hers with the seamless ease of long-time lovers.

There was already a thin sheen of sweat on their bare bodies, as they continued their rhythmic dance, completely consumed by their lust, oblivious to the world outside Loki's chamber. They reveled in the slow buildup of arousal, and the damp animalistic manifestation of their desires which filled the air, as their hands knotted in each other's' hair. A deep sigh escaped her, when his lips found that sweet spot on the side of her chest once again, grazing it with his teeth. She threw her head back, lips wet, and mouth wide, holding back a premature throaty moan, not wanting him to come just yet...

"Loki, I need your-" the bedroom door swung open, and Thor walked in with a look of pure perplexity, carrying a bulky tome in his arms. It thudded to the ground with a smack which echoed throughout the entire room, when he beheld the lovers intertwined intimately, completely showing off their precarious state.

Thor froze to the spot, mouth slightly agape.

Sif pressed a hand onto Loki's shoulder, bringing her motions to a halt, before turning to Thor. She looked him once over, finally settling her gaze upon the book which lay splayed on the ground, pages.

"Loki would you pass me the blanket?" She asked quietly, turning back to him. Loki sat rigidly, glaring at Thor, steely loathing dripping from his every pore. His lips pulled back in an ugly grimace before Sif grabbed his chin, and turned him to face her again.

"Pass me the blanket, would you?"

"No," his brows drew together angrily, his voice taking that annoyingly condescending tone once again (the tone that made her want to slap him every time he used it). "-Why should you cover yourself? He's the one who interrupted. It's not your duty to cover up-"

"Oh by the Norns!" she exclaimed in irritation, pushing him away slightly. She straightened her leg, and rose up quickly, making him flop out of her unceremoniously. Her nails dug into his shoulder, as she maneuvered around him, her other arm wrapped around her chest with habit. She walked around him (always keeping her back towards Thor) and picked up the thick, woolly blanket from the other corner of the bed before wrapping it around herself.

Loki grit his teeth together, turning his attention back towards his brother, who was still standing in front of the open door, gaping at them like he was stunned by the casket of ancient winters. Sif walked back towards her lover, soothingly stroking his back, only to have him growl and reach for her free hand, pulling her down to sit on his lap again. Chuckling slightly, she pressed a kiss to his cheek, and wrapped her arms around him, swathing them both in the soft green blanket. He relaxed into her arms, but wouldn't take his eyes off Thor.

Sif smiled lazily, stroking his back again, while turning to Thor once more from her comfortable perch.

"Thor?" she asked in a pacifying manner, lowering her voice and moving her head slowly to the side. "Thor…?"

He remained transfixed.

Loki shrugged, grinning unexpectedly, "It was just a matter of time until he broke."

"Don't say things like that," Sif scolded him, slapping the back of his shoulder.

"Come on Sif! Did you ever think that the day Thor finally shut up and stopped hitting things would come when he walked in on us having sex? I always thought it would be being crushed by a Bilge Snipe…"

"Loki! Stop acting like he can't hear you! He's right there!"

"Oh come now! He knows that I'm joking! We're brothers, or have you forgotten that already...?" his arm snaked out from under the blanket, and he waved it in front of Thor. "Asgard to Thor… is there anything going on inside that beloved skull of yours?"

Thor blinked slowly, gulping, though his throat felt dryer than the deserts of Muspelheim.

"Loki, I…"

"Oh look! My brother's alive after all! I thought he might have turned into a salt pillar in the middle of my chamber… He would have been too heavy to throw out of my room in one piece. I was beginning to contemplate how to cut my brave salt pillar into-"

"Loki!" She drew back and punched his side properly this time. Though it knocked the breath out of him, he just laughed.

"You two…" Thor breathed painstakingly, ignoring the little jabs, knowing Loki was merely jesting.

Sif turned slightly, still swaddled warmly, and nodded solemnly.

"How long have you both been…?"

"A couple centuries."

"Centuries?" He shouted in surprise, face turning beet red. Suddenly hundreds of times when the two of them had been absent, or excused themselves seperately, or some of the more ferocious words between them, made perfect sense. His brother and his friend. In love for most of their lives.

"If you must stare and blare at us, at least have the decency to shut that damned door," Loki hissed sharply. "Now."

Immediately, Thor, shut the door, leaning against it for support, face drawn together with disbelief, realising that both people that he trusted the most in the nine realms had lied to him for so very long.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Thor spoke overtly softly, pain in his voice.

"Why do you think?" Loki responded glibly, only to have Sif nudge him in the ribs with her elbow. "I mean… erm..." He took a deep breath, composing himself. He didn't enjoy being downright honest, but he knew Thor deserved as much after all the half-truths and lies Loki had spewed. "Thor, we didn't want the pressure. You know better than most, that the court is a terrible place. If those scandalmongering lords and ladies caught wind of this, the entirety of Asgard would be planning our wedding for us, "Thor nodded, slumping his shoulders with understanding. It was the same reason he'd hidden countless affairs from the Aesir court, and the reason he was actually hiding away from his duties on the pretense of having to ask Loki something. Those people were piranhas. Dangerous and eager for scandal.

"-and… "Loki's tone changed abruptly, softening to a whisper, "I don't even know if Sif would ever consider marrying someone like me."

Sif snapped her head around, at that, genuine surprise masking any thoughts she'd been dwelling upon. "What is that supposed to mean?"

He tilt his head slightly, sizing up her reaction, "It means that the only reason I never asked you to wed me is because I'm fairly sure that you wouldn't. No one would wed the liesmith. The man hated by all for his pranks and tomfoolery... for being the one to reveal the painful truths..." He took another shakier breath this time, "-I would much rather continue our current arrangement than have our days filled with awkward silences because I asked you for your hand…"

Thor cleared his throat, strangely enough feeling even more uncomfortable than before, "Should I leave…?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Ignore Loki for a moment, Thor. Don't go just yet. You should probably hear this too." Sif raised her hands to cup Loki's cheeks allowing the blanket to gather around her waist. "I love you, you fool. I love you much more than you give me credit, if you truly think I would say no. I want to marry you, Loki. Of course I do! I wouldn't have wasted all these centuries for blind passion alone."

"Y-you'd marry me?" he asked in a small voice, intently counting the marble tiles.

"I will marry you. That's a promise, and I have your brother as a witness. I will marry you Loki Odinson. I will make you mine for eternity, even if that means having to face those old crones! You are mine alone, and I will never share you with another." She leant in, and kissed his cheek, wrapping her arms around his neck, smothering him with her warm scent.

Loki's and Thor's eyes met across the room.

"Am I engaged?" Loki mouthed, dumbfounded for the first time in his life.

Thor's eyes crinkled with warmth, and love as he felt the sincerity of the strange love shared by the people of his heart. Grinning triumphantly, like a true king Thor nodded, face shining like the sun.

"Welcome to the family, Sif. I am glad to call you sister."


End file.
